


《非典型发情期》正文完结章

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——现背ABO，中短篇——cp设定：叁，传【本文相关设定及非典型发情期简介可点合集前面部分，简单来说就是“A有发情期O无”。】“日出前拥抱情人，清醒后离开温床。”





	《非典型发情期》正文完结章

05

世界上总有一份爱，因为昼夜温差太大而使人疲倦。在白天无法相触的指尖，到了晚上却用于尽情勾勒彼此唇印上每一道唇纹。太阳照耀到的地方下发生的这些爱情故事，如果全部用古旧的照相机一一记录下来，那么冷却帧是双人床某侧的被温，温暖帧则是装睡的人任由怀中人匆忙逃离的身影消失在交合的睫毛缝隙。

金道英时常下意识地捂住自己后颈那块早已消肿的腺体，在人群中喧闹沸腾时看进郑在玹的眼底。所有人都默认他们的关系最最亲密，可是只有他们俩明白事实并非如此。人的心肺外包裹着各色皮囊，被子下共眠失温的场景反复出现，他仍然不敢再向郑在玹更靠近任何一步，阴差阳错的标记反而阻拦了自己坦白心意。

郑在玹的家教很好。身为爱人来看，他体贴负责，懂得在自己不安的情绪弥漫前及时来到自己身旁，也懂得停在礼貌距离外只维持营业所需。这几年，他们见过彼此所有的样子，最狼狈与最光鲜都是独家记忆，金道英不知道是不是自己最终真的良心发现，才选择结束自己偷来的这三年。

今天早上看起来与过去三年无数个单人入戏欢爱后的清晨没有什么不同。可是金道英知道是有的。他光裸的后背原本肤如凝脂，是郑在玹以软糯唇尖沿着脊椎一路向下吮吸出粉红斑痕，直到臀尖肉上激进的一点红。指尖似乎还残留着郑在玹胸膛的温度，昨夜埋在他颈窝无声落泪的时候未剪圆润的指甲在郑在玹的后背划出红痕。最后是泪水与汗水交融在喘息与呻吟间，金道英泪眼汪汪地瞧自己在郑在玹身上胡乱刨出的印子，心里愧疚得想要献吻，却又胆怯于对方根本不要。

都是淡红色的印记，真正的情侣互赠的香水玫瑰是，他们却留给彼此的伤痕也是。

太阳还未完全升起，宿舍里是一片静谧的阴色。郑在玹的呼吸均匀而绵长，昨晚眼泪丰富到足以涂抹彼此胴体的人此刻睡得很熟。金道英小心翼翼地转过身面对他，手掌心虚拢着睡梦中那显得格外柔和的面颊，拇指指腹几乎要擦过那人的下眼睑，却又在半路上触碰到温热呼吸的瞬间缩了回来。黑暗中金道英的眸子几乎像此刻天边喷薄而出的日头那般炽热，他不想再做最后的逃兵。

反正一切都要结束了，我再偷一个吻，也没关系吧？

于是之前在混乱中接过无数个吻都比不上此刻虔诚。金道英小心翼翼地撑起上身，在郑在玹熟睡的面庞上洒下自己淡薄的阴影，闭上眼浅浅吮住他的上唇。

这双唇曾在生理情欲中赐予我浑身爱抚，这双唇是我梦寐以求的温存。

金道英闭着眼，眼尾的泪渗透太阳穴。

”……哥？”

他猛地睁开眼。郑在玹双眸上的睫毛在咫尺处从困意的蛹中破茧而出，沾满窗外猝不及防照射进来的暖橙色朝晖，扑进金道英心里。

金道英还没来得及把眼中的哀切藏起来，就被郑在玹抓住了欲翻身逃离的手腕。

郑在玹哑着嗓音，目光定定。

“金道英，你究竟是不是喜欢我呢……”

郑在玹不相信命运这种东西。但是他喜欢听金道英用一副笃定命运存在的语气絮絮叨叨地讲着那些爱情故事。或许金道英就是有这样一种魔力，让他愿意只是盯着他瞧，不由自主地安静下来。

很多个夜晚，在金道英熟睡在自己怀里以后，他睁着眼睛夜不能寐。往往是有月光照堂的深夜，他在半梦半醒中将视线牵上怀中背对自己的人那凌乱的发尾，悄悄凑近用鼻尖探向金道英的后颈，满意地嗅着淡香蓝莓味的腺体里融进自己白桃的甜味。

明明是最相配的甜蜜水果味，为什么我的心意总是不能让哥直接理解呢？

郑在玹不止一次想着。

或许你会相信命运吗？你和我一样渴望爱情吗？

如果你真是我的命运的话……

如果你的每个瞬间都属于我……

那就好了。

他觉得金道英总是在工作上能力尤佳，却不擅长把自己真实的情绪表达出来。金道英能把哥哥弟弟照料得井井有条，那么对待自己呢？

郑在玹躺在他的身侧，想张开怀抱把他拥进怀里，仿佛在他们俩之间只有肉体的直接交融才能感触到皮肉下的人心和灵魂似的。郑在玹想把金道英一寸一寸揉进怀里，揉进心脏最深处，想让他矜持有度的疏离有礼全部化作在自己耳边直球式的谈情说爱。然后郑在玹要恶狠狠地吻他，吻得他诚实得情动，再在高潮处突然温柔下来，像接住高空坠落的襁褓婴儿般温柔，抹掉金道英身上所有泪痕，用亲吻作勋章，奖励他的真诚坦白。

但他最后只是保持礼貌地后退出一段距离，方便他的年上恋人每日从床上能从容地逃跑，心里还自以为高尚到成全了他哥多年面子，既得意又委屈。

直到今天，他紧紧攥住金道英前一夜已被磨出红痕的手腕，气急败坏地问他究竟是不是喜欢自己。

不然为什么要回报这么深沉的爱意和细腻的吻呢，为什么颤动地撬开我松动的上唇让我尝到你眼泪的咸涩呢，为什么表露出不舍呢。

然后在他的凝视下——

金道英像接受宣判一样，不是告白而是被逼供般轻轻地点了点头，坚定地认下了他们俩名为“两情相悦”的罪名。

END.


End file.
